The current invention relates to various improvements to the LED devices disclosed in the parent applications, which include the following features: (1) a projection light; (2) more than one function; (3) adjustable focus; (4) adjustable angle; (5) elastic contact points; (6) LED heat dissipation; (7) heat sensitive parts installation; and (8) extendability. The improvements include the provision of a movable-means to allow at least one level of a multi-level LED bulb to be moved away from original position, location, or orientation to avoid interference with or blocking of light or electromagnetic wave transmission to or from the LED bulb while solving heat issues with the LED(s), circuitry, or electric components, including blocking by a lamp shade's metal frame of light from the LED bulb and interference by glass, metal, or cement structures with electromagnetic signals transmitted to or from Bluetooth means, WiFi means, Internet means, app software means, or any other electromagnetic transmissions used to control the LED bulb and its related electric parts or accessories.
The following U.S. patent applications of the inventor have subject matter in common with the present invention, and the features disclosed therein may be combined with those of the preferred embodiments without departing from the scope of the present invention:
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/367,758, 13/367,687, 13/296,508, 13/295,301, 13/021,107, 12/950,017, 12/938,564, 12/886,832, 12/876,507, 12/771,003, 13/021,124, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,470, 12/914,584, 12/834,435, 12/292,153, 12/907,443, 12/232,505, 11/806,711, and 11/806,285.
This application is also related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/951,501 “Lamp Holder Has Built-In LED Night Light”;
Ser. No. 12/950,017 “Multiple Surface LED Light”; Ser. No. 13/162,824 “Light Device With Display Means Has Track-Means and Removable LED-Unit(s)”; Ser. No. 12/938,628 “LED Light Fixture Has Outlet(s) And Removable LED Unit(s)”; and Ser. No. 12/887,700 “Light Fixture With Self-Power Removable LED Unit(s),” as well as the inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,722,230, and 7,726,869, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/073,889, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,726,841 and 7,726,839, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/894,865.
Still further U.S. patent applications of the inventor that have subject matter in common with the present invention include: U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11/527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156, 11/094,155, 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/710,561, 12/710,918, 12/711,456, 12/771,003 The LED bulb of the current invention for has at least one level and movable means to cause the at least one level of the LED Bulb to change its position, location, and/or orientation away from an original position while providing desired light functions, performance, or effects.
The at least one level (or parts or accessories) are incorporated with the movable-means so that the at least one of level (including parts or accessories) can be moved away from the original position, location, and/or orientation so as to overcome a blocking-means which affects or interferes desired functions of the LED bulb.
One problem addressed by the present invention is that, in a multi-level LED bulb having projection functions that is installed on a desk lamp, floor lamp, downwardly facing light, indoor lighting or outdoor lighting, the lamp shade, has a metal frame and ring on the center line of the LED bulb's and lamp socket, will block the top part of the projection light's image and destroy the projection image performance. The current invention solves this problem by letting the top part of the LED projection light move away from the lamp shade's metal frame and metal ring so that the projected LED beam will not pass through any blocking-means but rather will be free to create the desired image/message/time/digital data/digital image/LCD display image/arts on the ceiling surface. If one uses the traditional LED projection bulb, the lamp shade blocking-means will totally destroy the LED projection light performance.
The current invention also can solve the heat issues of all market available LED bulbs. The simple solution is to locate the LED(s) and electric parts, accessories, and components on the base part of the more than one level LED bulb or at least on one level of the LED bulb that has movable-means such as spinning or rotating mechanisms, hinges, arms, joint pieces, connecting pieces, and extendable or extractable means to move the heat source away from other parts of the LED bulb.
For example (1) all electric parts may be put on a top part of the LED bulb disclosed in the parent application so that all heat will move to top areas, or (2) all electric parts may be put on a base part and the top parts moved away from the base part so that the heat will not affect to the other parts. Both solutions use movable-means in the form of extractable means, extendable means, movable parts or accessories, rotating means, pole means, hinge means, arm means, bar means, snake-house means or any other means that can move the parts to another location so as to easily overcome the heat issues. The term “snake hose” refers to a bellows or accordion-like construction.
The current invention can be used for both upwardly facing and downwardly facing or recessed installation because the movable-means including extractable and extendable means can overcome the disadvantage of downward light applications (i.e., applications in which the LED bulb base is on top) that the lamp shade, which may be made of glass, metal, cement, or concrete, will affect or interfere with the transmission of electric signals that enable Bluetooth control, WiFi control, remote control, infrared control, Internet control, or app software control. The movable-means of the current invention helps to overcome any electric signal blocking means, such as the lamp shade or materials surrounding a recess, and enable the LED bulb to carry out its designed and predetermined functions without being affected by, or interfered with, or limited by the said electric signal block-means.
Each level of the more than one level LED bulb can have its own functions, features, or multiple functions/features that are controlled by market available skill or methods selected from Bluetooth, WiFi, Internet, app software, IC, remote signal, infrared signal, motion sensor, or heat sensor control, implemented by a user through a computer, communication device, or other consumer device. The multiple levels of the LED bulb can have: (1) multiple colors with changeable colors and moving effects; (2) multiple functions selected from market available LED light effects for indoor and outdoor lighting; (3) multiple control means selected from a market available control, sensor, switch, Bluetooth, WiFi, Internet, app software, remote, infrared or other electric or electronic related circuit or device; (4) more than one movable-means; (5) changeable geometric shapes; (6) changeable construction; (7) movable means selected from a bar, pole, spinning or rotating mechanism, hinge, arms, joints, or movement-enabling frame, connector, or sections to cause the levels, parts, or accessories to be move to a desired location or position.
Additional features of the invention include the following:
1. The LED bulb has the property that the LED bulb can be twisted over an additional degree or twist angle after the LED Bulb's contact-point touches an electrode in the holder, enabling horizontal positioning over an angle of more than 360 degrees when positioning a light beam to desired area(s) to obtain a wider adjustment angle or wider range of adjustment directions, and with the additional feature of incorporating an adjustable focus means to cause the LED light beams or image to provide different light performances on any desired locations or area(s). The LED bulb may include a rotatable LED Ball with two arms so that an LED bulb of preferable geometric shape and construction may also have a vertical adjustment angle of up to more than 360 degrees so that the LED bulb's plurality of light beams can cover all x-y-z axis areas by at least one of light beam or a plurality of the light beams and illuminate both nearby and faraway or remote areas.2. The LED Bulb may have one or more than one light source arranged in the LED bulb to provide a desired light performance as described in the inventor's copending U.S. patent applications, which describe a night light with more than one LED light source or LED projection assembly. A difference with respect to the prior arrangements is that a night light has prong means for outlet installation and does not have extendable/retractable means.3. The current invention includes an LED Bulb with adjustable focus means to enable light beams from the same LED bulb to be emitted to any desired surface(s) with a desired light performance, including a desired brightness, size, light spots, color, or lit-areas. The same light beam output from the same LED bulb with focus adjustable means enables a user to create different light patterns, light paths, light brightness, light performance, and light direction.4. The LED bulb of the current invention has extendable means, such as an extension tube, telescope tube or equivalent extendable and receivable means that enable the electric parts and accessories of the LED bulb to keep away from the LED's heat, and away from any light blocking-means in the LED bulb, such as a curtain, shade, glass, recess lighting cylinder tube, or other blocking-means that would otherwise block a motion-sensor lens, remote control signal, or light beam emission direction, the extendable means further keeping the LED bulb's circuit board/control means/IC means/switch means/sensor means/electric parts or assembly means away from the LED-units to thereby prevent heat from affecting desired functions or performance, such as the performance of a motion sensor, PIR sensor head, Fresnel lens, or LED-unit light beam emitting direction.5. The LED bulb of the current invention may have an extractable/extendable/movable means to put heat sensitive or light sensitive parts away from the LEDs' heat, light shade, curtain, glass, decorative material, ceiling blocking means, or any other light blocking means that might interfere with operation of the LED bulb or LED bulb's related parts and accessories. The extendable or extractable means preferably being situated at the front of the LED bulb, although the position will depend on the different requirements and different considerations with respect to heat and light blocking-means, and the ability to offer more space to install the preferred electric parts and accessories, the extra length provided by the extractable/extendable/movable means having the effect of moving sensitive parts far away from the heat source or blocking means so that the LED bulb can overcome the effects of heat and blocking means for any application or installation.6. The current invention is different from all market-available LED bulbs which offer illumination that only covers an adjacent area starting from the LED Bulb to a certain distance (illumination surrounding the LED bulb) and do not offer illumination or images in areas in certain directions, angles, and distances that are faraway or remote from the LED bulb. The current invention offers any combination of nearby area illumination and faraway area illumination.7. The current invention provides an LED bulb that may have more than one light beam output to different areas, directions, and locations, including areas that may not be adjacent, linked, or situated together. By offering illumination of more than one area, the invention allows people to save energy by providing illumination exactly where needed. For example, stair lighting only requires up-or-down two-direction illumination. Rest areas do not need light at all, and the stair-lighting may further have a built in motion sensor having sensitivity up to 10-30 feet, which is enough to cover one flight of stairs (normally is 18 steps). Rest areas do not need light at all, and the stair-lighting may further have a built in motion sensor having sensitivity up to 10-30 feet, which is enough to cover one flight of stairs (normally is 18 steps). One light beam from an LED bulb can reach nine steps going up and one light beam from the same LED bulb can reach nine steps going down. This is enough illumination because each UP or DOWN stair are been illuminated by each floor's one LED bulb, with two different of light beams covering nine steps up and nine steps down. This provides pretty a good power saving device while the motion sensor device ensures that only one of the two light beams needs to be output from the LED bulb at any one time.
Hence, the current invention can output at least one or a plurality of light beams from one LED bulb to nearby areas, remote areas, faraway areas, or any combination of these areas with adjustable angle, adjustable focus, elastic contact points, a rotate/spin/tilt frame or support or base to obtain a desired light beam emission direction, and extendable/retractable means to install all parts and accessories away from heat or blocking means, thereby providing a lighting device that lets all light beams be emitted to areas where they are needed for illumination, unlike conventional LED bulbs that can only illuminate nearby areas which start from the LED-bulb to a certain limited distance areas (conventional LED bulbs have insufficient brightness to emit light over long distances unless an optics lens or lens assembly is provided to project light beams to remote or faraway distances which the current market items cannot accomplish).
The drawings of the present application show LED bulbs that are similar to those disclosed in the parent applications and other patent applications of the inventor, but at least some of which differ in that the LED bulb has more than one level and includes movable-means that enable at least one level's parts or accessories to any desire location, position and orientation, with each level having one or more than one functions. It is to be appreciated that other concept, feature or equivalent or same function parts/accessories/electric circuit/or concept disclosed in the inventor's other applications may be included in the LED bulbs of the present invention without departing from the scope of the current invention.